<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas (to You) by evenstarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765601">Merry Christmas (to You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz'>evenstarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun &amp; Moon [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They decorate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Peter Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun &amp; Moon [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas (to You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've never decorated for Christmas," Caspian frowns. "My aunt and uncle never allowed it."</p><p>"They didn't allow Christmas?" Peter practically gasps as he wraps the final string of lights around their tree.</p><p>"Christmas holidays were spent studying. My uncle would say that 'taking breaks equates to weakness,'" Caspian replies, taking a sip from his mug of hot chocolate.</p><p>"Well, I can assure you that that isn't true, and that since you and I are currently doing extremely well in life, I think you can take at least one day off from your stresses do spend time with me and participate in holiday traditions," Peter hums before he hands Caspian a silver ornament.</p><p>"Where should I put it?" Caspian frowns nervously.</p><p>"Wherever you feel as though it should go," Peter laughs.</p><p>Caspian bites into his lip as he hooks the ornament onto the tree. "There."</p><p>"There," Peter agrees before he rests his hands on Caspian's cheeks and presses a kiss against his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>